Picard Women
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: During a trip to Labarre, JeanLuc finds himself completing with another Picard for Beverly’s affections. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** TPTB didn't, despite_ all _the hints so I am doing it for them.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Title:** Picard Women.

**Summary:** During a trip to Labarre, Jean-Luc finds himself completing with another Picard for Beverly's affections.

**A/n: **A huge thank you to my beta, Jamie. Now this story was only meant to be a short-ish one shot but it morphed into something a whole lot more. I have broken it down into parts.

**Time line**: Takes place somewhere after the episode, Brothers but before the TNG films.

**Picard Women.**

**Part 1**

"And Marie, I'll be bringing company."

"Will that be just the one bedroom for you and Beverly?" asked Marie Picard, her face lighting up at the prospect.

"Marie," warned Jean-Luc.

"By that tone," sighed Marie, "I'll make two up."

"I'll see you soon," he said, bringing their communication to an end before she could pry anymore.

"Bon," replied Marie.

Jean-Luc watched the vision of his sister-in-law disappear and be replaced by the Starfleet logo. He had waited till the end of their conversation before dropping in that he was going to bring someone to Labarre. If he had mentioned it any earlier, Marie wouldn't have let the subject go until she had found out all that she could. He loved her dearly, but she always thought she knew best for him, especially when it came to Beverly Crusher. The two women had never met in person, but they knew of each other anyway. Marie knew about her from Jean-Luc and occasionally she had caught a glimpse of the infamous doctor when she called Jean-Luc during breakfast. According to Marie, that made her an authority on Beverly Crusher. Jean-Luc had known Beverly for twenty years and he was still learning things about her and when he had told Marie this, she shrugged him off and told that him 'women knew women'. He smiled to himself as he thought about the assumption Marie had made about the someone he was bringing would be Beverly. The assumption had been correct because he had always told his brother and sister-in-law that he would only bring someone who was special to his family home. They both knew who he regarded as special enough to accompany him on a rare trip home.

Jean-Luc was still surprised that Beverly had accepted his invitation to join him at Labarre. They had been sharing breakfast and taking about their upcoming shore leave when the words had slipped out before he could stop them. He still remembered the sparkle in her eyes as she accepted his invitation to join him. She hadn't even needed time to think about his offer, her answer was as spontaneous as his request. Even as they finished their breakfast, Jean-Luc's mind was already planning activities for them both to enjoy during their stay. His thoughts had only been broken when Beverly had planted a soft and chaste kiss on his cheek on her way out of his quarters. He remembered the feel the kiss and the emotions it stirred in him. After that simple kiss, Jean-Luc had finally come to a decision. He was going to tell her how he felt about her. He could think of no better place than Labarre to reveal his feelings to Beverly.

Jean-Luc rose from his chair and made his way over to the replicator.

"Earl Grey. Hot," he ordered.

He stood there and watched as his favourite drink materialised in front of him. The delicate aroma assaulted his senses as he picked up the cup and made his way back to the desk. Sitting back down, he quickly sent a communiqué to Beverly, informing her of their arrival and things to pack. They would be beaming down to the surface that evening and he only hoped he had given her enough time to pack if she hadn't packed already. Jean-Luc rose from his seat again, taking his drink with him as he made his way over the viewport The Earth would be a welcome sight when she came into view. The whole ship buzzed with excitement at returning home and engineering was looking forward to loading up the new range of torpedoes and running ship wide diagnostics. Draining the last of his tea as he made his way to the bridge, he placed the empty cup into the replicator before the doors hissed open and he stepped out on his bridge.

Will Riker stood up from sitting in the command chair as soon as the doors to the ready room hissed open. He quickly delivered his report of what had been going on while Jean-Luc had been in his ready room and also gave the ETA of Earth.

"As you were, Number One," said Jean-Luc as he headed towards the turbo-lift. "You have the bridge."

"Enjoy Labarre, Sir," said Riker.

"I will," answered Jean-Luc. "Enjoy San Francisco."

Riker nodded and then returned his attention to the screen in front of him as the turbo lift doors hissed shut on his captain and mentor.

"Deck nine," Picard commanded as soon as the doors had shut.

Moments later, he stepped out into a deserted corridor and made his way towards his quarters. The doors hissed open as soon as they recognised his presence and he retreated into his own private space. A space which only a chosen few were allowed to enter. Will Riker and Deanna Troi had been granted access, as had some of the past women he had dated. Yet Beverly was the only one Jean-Luc had programmed the computer to recognise, so his doors were always open to her unless he locked them.

Jean-Luc was looking forward to spending a few days at Labarre; he last visit had been for respite after his encounter with the Borg. It was on that visit he had been able to put to rest the demons that had followed him since his childhood and set his differences aside with his brother. Getting to know his nephew Rene had been one of the highlights of returning to Labarre, and to know that the young boy respected him, looked up to and wanted to be like him gave Jean-Luc a sense of achievement. He had last felt like that when Wesley had been accepted into Starfleet Academy.

"Computer, play Picard 417," commanded Jean-Luc as he wandered into his bedroom.

As the strands of music floated throughout his quarters, Jean-Luc pulled out the small rucksack that had accompanied him on many adventures. Setting the bag on his bed, he made his way over to the wardrobe and began pulling items of clothing out. Most of the clothes he planned on taking were the ones that Beverly had commented on. He knew she liked the black, slightly snug fitting black trousers that he wore. He had overheard her mentioning them to Deanna Troi during one of Data's poetry recitals. Soon, his bag was packed with everything he needed and if there was anything he had forgotten, he could go into town and buy it.

Glancing over at the chronometer, Jean-Luc noticed that he had an hour till Beverly would arrive. He made his way into the bathroom and had a long, refreshing sonic shower before getting dressed in his civilian clothing. He had intended to beam down to the surface in uniform but Beverly had said that if he did, she wouldn't be joining him at Labarre because she wanted to enjoy shore leave with her friend and not her captain.

Right on time, the doors to Jean-Luc's quarters hissed open and in walked Beverly, a travel bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing her favourite off the shoulder blue jumper with fitted black trousers. Her hair flowed effortlessly down, framing her delicate face and her blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"Hi," she said as she walked in and put her bag down on the table. "Ready?"

"I'm ready," he said. "Did I give you enough time to pack?"

"Plenty," she answered. "Deanna tried to help but she kept getting herself into a panic because of what I wasn't packing. Anyone would have thought she was the one going away today."

It was well known amongst the senior staff that Deanna didn't travel light. She needed to have an outfit for any possible activity, function or occasion. She was just like her mother in that sense though nobody had mentioned that because Deanna would be devastated if she thought she was turning into her mother. Will Riker was usually the man conned into carrying her bags when shore leave was granted. It didn't seem to bother him though.

Jean-Luc swung him bag over his shoulder and retreated back into his bedroom to collect his saddle from the saddle rack. He planned on riding a lot once they got to Labarre and hoped that he could convince Beverly into joining him.

"Do Robert and Marie have horses?" enquired Beverly as Jean-Luc strode into the main living quarters with the saddle resting on his out-stretched arm.

"Robert and Rene have," he answered. "Marie doesn't ride, though. She says just watching Rene makes her feel sick."

Jean-Luc made for the doors and stepped out into the corridor with Beverly following close behind. As they made their way to the transporter room, they spoke about Labarre and its neighbouring town. Beverly's eyes lit up when he mentioned the healer's market that came to town once a year and would there during their stay. Beverly knew of the market from her grandmother, but she had never been to it. They reached the transporter room and were greeted by Miles O'Brien, who wished them a good time as they stepped on to the pad. As the transporter locked on to them, the captain couldn't help but wonder what rumours would be flying about after O'Brien mentions something about their destination. Jean-Luc wasn't one for ship's gossip but he usually got to hear it from Beverly who, in turn, had heard it from Alyssa. Sometimes the gossip amused him, but other times it hit a little too close to home for his liking.

As the blue haze cleared before them, Jean-Luc grinned to himself as he eyes fell upon the farmhouse in the distance. It had been two years since he was last here and it looked exactly the same as it had then. So welcoming. His mother, Yvette Picard, had been the only welcoming presence in that house for him as a child and young man. After her death, the house became cold and unwelcoming. He had dreaded walking up the cobbled path that led to porch after a day at school. He had dreaded returning from the Academy to face his father's wrath. But it was different now. The farmhouse was welcoming again. A hand coming to rest on his arm broke into his thoughts and steered him back into the present.

"You left me for a bit then," Beverly said as she squeezed his arm. "You okay?"

"Yes," he replied. "Just caught up in a memory."

"Want to talk about it?" she enquired.

"Maybe later," he replied as he slipped his hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's get up to the house."

They made their way towards the house and as they reached the porch, the door opened and a young boy flew out followed by two adults.

"They're here!" cried the boy. "I told you I saw them."

"Rene!" warned the woman as she placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

Jean-Luc felt Beverly move closer to him as they came face to face with his family. He opened his mouth to begin the introductions. "Beverly, this is my brother, Robert and - "

"Welcome, Beverly," cut in Robert, "This my wife Marie and my son, Rene."

"A pleasure to meet you all," answered Beverly, smiling brightly at each of them in turn. "I have heard much about you,"

"As we have you," said Marie, coming forward and kissing her on both cheeks. "Come in and I'll help you get settled into your room."

Beverly looked over her shoulder at Jean-Luc as she felt herself ushered into the farmhouse by Marie. The way Beverly had already been welcomed by his family already made him feel warm inside. He looked around for Rene and saw that he was carrying Beverly's travel bag for her as they went into the house.

"You never said she was a redhead," said Robert as he clapped his hand on Jean-Luc's back.

"It never came up in conversation," replied Jean-Luc.

"It's good to see you." Robert smiled at his younger brother and then reached out to take the saddle from him. "I'll take this into the tack room and you go get yourself settled in. Your lady friend is in your old room and you are in mine. Marie was hoping to put you both in the back room. She has made it up still, just in case."

Jean-Luc paled slightly when he realised that Beverly and Marie would be alone and there was no way of him knowing what his sister in law would say his best friend.

"You don't need to worry," said Robert, noticing the change in his brother's complexion. "I've told her to be discreet."

His brother's assurances did nothing to quell his fears. Discreet wasn't in Marie's vocabulary. The chuckle that erupted from Robert moments later only worsened Jean-Luc's fear and made him dart into the farmhouse quickly. As Jean-Luc climbed the stairs, he came to the conclusion that he would not let Beverly out of his sight during their stay. It wouldn't always be possible, and when it wasn't he would need to make sure that he was with Marie.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. 

"So this was Jean-Luc's room when he was a child," commented Beverly as she looked around the navy blue room that had numerous planets hanging from the ceiling, pictures of the original Enterprise as well as many other items related to the stars. "Taken with the stars even then."

"Yvette helped him decorate while Maurice was away at a wine market," revealed Marie. "She always encouraged him."

"Jean-Luc mentioned that without her support, he would have never lived his dream," said Beverly as she wandered around the room, taking everything in. "He did it for her as well as himself."

Marie nodded in agreement and smiled at the redhead standing in her brother-in-law's old bedroom. Somehow, despite only just arriving, Beverly Crusher fit into the Picard household without even trying. Marie regarded the redheaded doctor closely as she lightly touched the model of the Enterprise and smiled to herself. Through Jean-Luc's letters from home, Marie believed she already knew Beverly Crusher. Finally meeting her cemented that view.

Marie had approached the visit of Jean-Luc and his guest with excitement and had cleaned the house from top to bottom. She had made sure the best wine was stocked in the wine rack and the cupboards were filled. Robert hadn't seen the significance of Jean-Luc finally coming to Labarre with someone, but Marie had. Sometimes, Marie despaired at her husband's lack of intuition when it came to his brother but then his relationship with his brother had been strained for many years. Marie had often worried about Jean-Luc - he was living his dream but she felt he had forgotten the other things in life. Perhaps she had been wrong all along.

"Uncle Jean-Luc gave me this."

Marie's thoughts were broken into by the sound of her son's voice. She looked over to find Beverly and Rene sitting down on the bed and flicking through a twentieth century book. Marie smiled as she noticed the title of the book: _Moby Dick_. Jean-Luc had let Rene keep the book during his last visit and since then, Rene had been coming into his uncle's old room and reading it over and over again.

"Come along, Rene," said Marie as she made her way towards the door. "Beverly needs to unpack."

Rene slipped off the bed and handed Beverly his prized book. "You may read this tonight."

"Thank you, Rene," said Beverly as she took the book. Her long fingers caressed the cover before she put it down on the bedside table.

Rene flashed a smile at Beverly and was about to say something else, but Marie quickly steered him out of the room and into the hallway.

Beverly found herself alone in Jean-Luc's childhood room. She made her way over to the window and looked out. In the distance, she could make out the barn and she knew Jean-Luc had spent a lot of time in there as a boy. She would have to get him to show her his favourite spot during their stay. Turning away from the window, she began to unpack her belongings. A space in the wardrobe had been cleared for her clothes, as had a couple of the doors in the dresser. Beverly hung her clothes up in the wardrobe and curiosity prevented her from not looking at the other clothes in the wardrobe. She pulled out a cream dress and looked at it carefully, it was made of satin and had small crystals sewn around the cuffs and the hem.

A gentle knock on the door and the sound of the door opening reached her ears. She quickly put the dress back into the wardrobe and tried to pretend she hadn't been nosing about.

"That was Maman's wedding dress," came a voice from behind her.

"Jean-Luc," she said softly as she turned around to look at him, shifting from one foot to another as she tried to think of something to say. She felt bad about being caught going through the other side of the wardrobe. "I…"

"I wanted to keep it," he continued. "She looked so beautiful in it. I'll show you the pictures later on."

"That'll be nice," said Beverly as she made her way over to the bed to continue unpacking. "You don't mind me having your old room?"

"Of course not," he said with a smile as he looked around his old room. He chuckled as his eyes fell upon one of the models of the original Enterprise. "That took weeks to complete but when it was done, I was proud."

Beverly looked up from her bag and over to what Jean-Luc was looking at. The model looked like it had seen better days but she could tell from the look in Jean-Luc's eyes that he was still proud of the accomplishment.

"I took it downstairs to show Maman and Robert knocked it out of my hands," he continued as he ran his fingers over the model. "It broke into so many pieces. I was devastated."

Beverly walked over to where he was stood and placed her hand on his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze as she looked at the model. She could see that some of the pieces had been broken into two but glued back together and other pieces had been clipped. She felt his warm hand covers hers and she felt him looking at her. She met his gaze and smiled warmly at him.

"You fixed it, though," she said.

"Yes, but it was never the same," he replied sadly.

"You have a real one now," she said, trying to lift his mood.

"I do," he agreed as he dropped a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

Beverly was taken back by the small gesture but she didn't let on. In fact, she rather liked how comfortable he was with her. It was these kind of moments that meant so much to her. The moments where Jean-Luc Picard wasn't the Captain of the Enterprise but, a man. She was privileged to be one of the few people who saw the man behind the captain and she wouldn't trade anything not to be in that position. It was at times like this when Beverly wanted him to sweep her into her arms and kiss her. Sometimes, she would catch him looking at her and she would wonder he if was having the thoughts she was having. Other times, it seemed like just millimetres were separating their lips but he never once made a move. There was an attraction between them but neither one would admit to it, so they settled for a deep friendship. A friendship which also consisted of long, lingering looks when the other wasn't watching.

Once again they stood close together, their eyes locked and their hands intertwined. A comfortable silence had surrounded them but there was an electric undercurrent bubbling under the surface.

"Beverly," he whispered.

"Yes," she answered as she looked into his eyes.

"Beverly!" called Rene, dashing into the room and ruining the moment. " Maman says dinner is nearly ready. Oh hello, Uncle."

"Rene, you should knock," advised Jean-Luc, straightening up and letting go of Beverly's hands before taking a step back.

Beverly stifled the hurt that she felt by his actions and turned to offer a warm smile to Rene, who was looking down at the floor.

"Sorry," mumbled Rene.

"Thank you for letting us know," said Beverly. "We'll be right down."

Rene flashed her another bright smile before bowing and dashing out the room again. The departure of Jean-Luc's nephew and the memory of what he could have interrupted turned the atmosphere around them a little strained. Beverly glanced over at Jean-Luc and saw he had turned his attention back to the small models of starships. She sighed inwardly and unpacked the last of the bag before disappearing into the small en suite to freshen up before dinner.

"Marie is a wonderful cook," she heard Jean-Luc say as she finished brushing her hair.

"It will be nice to eat real, home cooked food," she replied as she reappeared in the bedroom.

Jean-Luc wasn't standing by his carefully sculptured childhood models anymore. He had moved and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He shot her a smile as she approached and stood up to greet her.

"Shall we?" he said, offering his arm.

Beverly took his proffered arm and slid her arm through his as he led her towards the door. They slipped back into the comfortable silence that had been lost after Rene's impromptu visit. Beverly was relieved that they had been able to move on from that uncomfortable patch so easily. While in the bathroom, she had worried that the tense atmosphere that had reared its ugly head would stay with them for the remainder of the evening, or even the remainder of their stay at Labarre. As they walked silently along the corridor, Beverly was able to look at the family portraits that hung on the wall. One in particular caught her eye and she stopped to have a closer look. It was a family portrait with Maurice Picard stood beside his wife, Yvette. Robert was perched rather precariously on Maurice's shoulders while Jean-Luc was stood in front of Yvette who had her arms loosely draped around his shoulders.

"It's lovely family portrait," she said, breaking the silence that had surrounded them since leaving the bedroom.

"Our Grand-Mere always said it was a portrait of a family divided," said Jean-Luc, coming up behind her.

"From knowing what you have told me, I can understand why she reached that conclusion," she said as she turned to look at him. "It must have been hard."

"Not really, I had my mother," he replied. "I was lucky in that respect."

Beverly nodded and looked down at her hands. She thought about her own mother and father and how things might have been different if they had survived the disaster on Arvada III. She wondered if she would have remained a daddy's girl or grown closer to her mother. She smiled her to herself as she remembered her time with her father and the adventures they had shared in their all too short time together. She remembered sneaking away from her mother and her friends so she could go and watch him at work. As the warm memories washed over her, she decided that she would have remained a daddy's girl. No. She _was_ a daddy' girl.

"Penny?" questioned Jean-Luc.

Beverly smiled softly. "Just thinking about my daddy." She saw concern appear in his hazel orbs and she reached out with her hand to quell it. Smiling, she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm a daddy's girl."

"Well, in that case, I'm a mummy's boy but I think we could keep that between ourselves. Will would have a field day if he heard about it."

"You're secret is safe with me," she assured. "However, I know about it so don't expect to get off to lightly."

Jean-Luc chuckled and covered her hand with his before lifting it off his face and brushing his lips against her knuckles and then tugging her along the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

The warm, rustic smells of Marie's home cooking invaded their senses as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Beverly's tummy let out a rumble that they both heard.

"I haven't eaten since lunch," she said defensively.

Jean-Luc smiled again, not bringing up the fact that they had had a late lunch together before beaming down to the surface. Despite her insatiable appetite, she didn't look any worse for it. A few months ago, she had admitted to getting up two hours before she needed to so she could work off the food intake from the previous day.

"There you both are," said Marie, looking up from the stew pot and smiling. "We were beginning to think you got lost."

"We were just looking at the portraits along the corridor," replied Beverly.

" A bottle of 47, Robert?" said Jean-Luc as his keen eyes spied a bottle standing on the table.

"To celebrate the return of the wanderer," answered Robert.

While Robert and Jean-Luc struck up conversation about wine and the up and coming harvest, Beverly made her way into the kitchen. Marie was bent over and pulling the bread out from the over.

"Can I do anything to help?" asked Beverly.

"Oh no, dear. I can manage," replied Marie as she placed the bread on the counter and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" asked Beverly, who felt as though she should be doing something.

Marie looked over at the redhead and smiled. It was nice to have someone offer to help her out in the kitchen. Robert barely entered the kitchen, and the last he did, he made such a mess that Marie would ban him from entering her domain.

"You could lay the table," suggested Marie as she pointed to the cutlery draw.

Beverly made her way towards the drawer but an enthusiastic Rene, who appeared out of nowhere, beat her to it.

"I'll do it," he said, breathlessly as he threw open the drawer and began collecting the cutlery.

Marie stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her son. Never in the time he had been walking had he ever offered to lay the table. He usually disappeared when jobs needed to be done. Much like this father.

"Well, I never…" she began.

"Beverly is a guest Maman," he said as he strode past her and made his way over to the dining room table.

"Wonders will never cease," said Marie with a smile as she turned her attention back to the stew.

"Why don't I cut the bread?" suggested Beverly.

"I'll do it," said Rene, reappearing.

Marie watched her son from the corner of her eye and wondered what he was up to. He stood there sweetly, smiling and looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"No, no," she replied. "You will cut your fingers off and ruin the bread."

Rene frowned and placed his hands in his pockets. "I will not."

Beverly watched the scene in front of her and smiled inwardly. She remembered Wesley being Rene's age and how he wanted to be as independent from as he could be. Beverly also noticed the Picard stubborn streak in Jean-Luc's young nephew. She looked over to see Robert and Jean-Luc immersed in conversation over a bottle of wine Robert was holding.

"Rene, don't argue."

"I'm not," he replied. "I want to help."

"Be helpful by telling your father to sit down at the table," suggested Marie as she reached for some bowls.

"Maman," began Rene.

Beverly looked over at the table and saw that the wine glasses had yet to placed on the table. Making the decision to help get Rene out from under Marie's feet, she suggested, "Why don't we get the wine glasses out? I don't know where they are but I'm sure you do."

"Yes, I know," he said as he began to lead the way over to the mahogany cabinet.

Marie mouthed a grateful 'Thank you' to Beverly as she caught her eye and the returned to dishing up the dinner.

Beverly joined Rene at the cabinet but he wouldn't allow her to lift a finger. Beverly was beginning to wonder if he didn't like her touching his family things as he seemed rather protective. Maybe he was just going it because she was a guest. Beverly wasn't sure but she decided to follow his lead. Marie wandered past them with a plate full of steaming bread and placed it on the table before returning to the kitchen and bringing in the stew and dumplings. Robert found his place at the table and sat down while Jean-Luc pulled out Beverly's chair and then Marie's. While he was helping Marie with her chair, Rene snuck under the table and sat beside Beverly. Jean-Luc turned to take his seat and was dismayed to see that Rene had taken it. Jean-Luc moved around the table and took the seat opposite Beverly.

"Would you like some bread, Beverly?" asked Rene, offering the plate to Beverly.

"Thank you, Rene," replied Beverly as she took a piece of bread. "This looks delicious, Marie."

"Tuck in," she advised with a smile as Robert began pouring the wine into the glasses.

Jean-Luc and Robert had already sampled the wine before Marie had brought the dinner and had decided it to be of a superior vintage. During the course of the meal, Beverly listened intently to the playful banter Jean-Luc and Robert shared. She knew how important it was to Jean-Luc that he had finally been accepted by his brother and that there was now no malice between them. Watching them together, anyone would have thought they had always been that close.

"It's good to see them get along," said Marie with a smile as she noticed what Beverly was looking at.

"It's made Jean-Luc very happy that they have been able to mend some fences," answered Beverly.

"It has Robert as well," said Marie. "He doesn't admit it out loud, but I know. He is more animated and he tells everyone about what Jean-Luc has done."

Beverly smiled, she was glad to know that Robert was finally taking some pride in his brother. She knew it would mean a lot for Jean-Luc to know that Robert was talking about his accomplishments to people. Throughout the meal, Beverly could feel Rene's eyes on her but everything time she turned to catch his eye, he would quickly turn away or offer her more bread.

While Marie and Rene went to get dessert, talk turned to what Jean-Luc and Beverly would get up to during their stay and the evening progressed nicely.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four 

Jean-Luc rose early the next morning. He planned to make breakfast for the family and wanted to surprise Beverly with his cooking skills. With the luxury of replicators aboard the Enterprise, Jean-Luc had never needed to cook and so it was nice to be able to show off his culinary flair. Pulling on his dressing gown, he went out into the hallway and tip-toed down the stairs. From Robert's endless moaning he knew that Marie was a light sleeper and would wake at the slightest sound.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could smell burnt toast and wondered if Marie had beaten him to making breakfast. He approached the kitchen and was greeted by a scene of complete destruction. For a moment, he thought Robert had gone against Marie's orders to stay out of her kitchen until he saw his young nephew stood on a stool. Jean-Luc grimaced as his foot stood in something cool, sticky, and wet. He looked down and saw that a egg had rolled off the side, cracking its contents all over the floor.

"Rene," said Jean-Luc as he looked around for something to wipe the offending egg off his foot, "what are you doing?"

Rene whirled around, nearly dropping a glass container of sugar as he did. He gingerly stepped down off the stool and looked down at his messy hands.

"I thought I would take Beverly breakfast in bed," he mumbled as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Jean-Luc smiled at his nephew's uneasiness and sort to put him at ease. "That is very nice of you."

Rene looked up from his hands and beamed at his uncle. He was relieved that it had been his uncle rather than his mother who had discovered him in the kitchen. If his mother had found him, he would have been crashed out there quicker than he could say 'Enterprise'. She would have stopped his pocket money as well.

"Does she like pancakes?" asked Rene.

"Beverly prefers something light for breakfast," answered Jean-Luc as he began to make a start on cleaning the flour-caked surfaces of the kitchen. "We had better clean this up before you mother comes down."

Working together as a team, they managed to clean the kitchen quickly. Jean-Luc came across the breakfast tray Rene had been preparing for Beverly. Two misshapen pancakes had been placed on a plate along with some maple syrup. His eyes fell upon a cup of coffee. On closer inspection, Jean-Luc discovered that it was stone cold.

"Rene, when did you make this?" Jean-Luc asked.

"A few minutes ago," answered Rene.

"It's cold," said Jean-Luc, dipping his finger into the cup to show him.

"Merde!" cursed the young boy.

"Rene, language," warned Jean-Luc, pulling himself up straight.

"Sorry," mumbled Rene. "I forgot to boil the water."

Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow as he watched Rene pick up the cup and throw the contents down the sink. He remembered doing something similar when he had been a young boy. It had involved tea and he had been slightly younger.

"Why don't we prepare breakfast for everyone," suggested Jean-Luc.

"Okay," said Rene, perking up.

"Does Monsieur Du Pointe still come by with the fresh bread from bakery?" enquired Jean-Luc.

"He has a little stall out near the bridal track," replied Rene. "Mother sends me down to get croissants sometimes."

Jean-Luc thought for a moment before disappearing upstairs. He reappeared a few moments later and handed Rene some money.

"Go and get croissants," he said. "I'll set about making the coffee and the rest of the breakfast."

Rene took the money and dashed out of the house. Jean-Luc watched him disappear down the lane before turning his attention to brewing fresh coffee. Unlike his nephew, he made sure to boil the water. Jean-Luc knew that Robert liked a hearty start to the morning so he began frying some eggs, bacon, and sausages while making porridge for Marie. Rene returned carrying a bag of fresh croissants and placed them on the table before he went about setting the table.

"Jean-Luc, you didn't have to do this," came Marie's voice from the staircase.

"Come and sit down," he replied as he set the coffee pot down on the table. "Rene helped."

Marie looked over at her son and smiled softly. She was beginning to like the helpful side he was showing. She would have to have guests more often. Marie reached across and picked up the sugar and sprinkled some on top of her porridge. Beverly made her entrance into the kitchen and greeted them all with a pleasant good morning. Jean-Luc pulled out a chair for her while Rene disappeared to see where Robert had got to. Jean-Luc sat down beside Beverly and whispered his own personal good morning. Robert and Rene joined them at the table and began to dig into the breakfast Jean-Luc had prepared.

"The bacon is a little tough," said Robert as he chewed.

"Don't be ungrateful," warned Marie as she shot an apologetic look towards Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc didn't seem to be playing much attention to his brothers breakfast complaints as he was in deep conversation with Beverly. Marie watched with amusement as her brother-in-law and his delightful companion filled each other's plate for one another without being prompted. She suppressed a giggle as she watched them share the same coffee cup throughout the breakfast without even realising.

After breakfast, Beverly insisted on helping Jean-Luc with the washing and drying up, leaving Marie with nothing else to do but watch them. She had never seen Jean-Luc so comfortable around another person before. Her brother-in-law seemed to relax and come into his own when with Beverly Crusher. It was a joy to see and Marie only hoped that they would grow closer, more intimate. What they shared was beyond friendship. It was almost like a marriage without the marriage bed. She couldn't but wonder what was keeping them apart. She had learnt over the years to let Jean-Luc come to her if he needed to talk about anything. He didn't call on her much because most of the things he had gone through he had been able to turn to Beverly. However, there was one subject that he could not talk about to Beverly and that was Beverly. Marie had lost count of the times she had tried to pry information regarding the redhead. He would begin to open his heart, but then would suddenly clam up and invent another call coming through.

Maybe it was time to have a girlie chat with Beverly Crusher.

"I promised Beverly a tour of the vines after breakfast," said Jean-Luc as he put a hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder. "Would you like to come?"

"No, you two go," she said with a smile. "I need to make a cake for Cecile Du Maurier's birthday."

"Ah," he said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek. "We'll both see you later on."

Marie nodded and watched them go back stairs to freshen up and change. Maybe they could grow closer during the tour of the vines. She would make sure she would see them as soon as they returned from their tour. Jean-Luc deserved some happiness in his life. He had lived his dream but it was a lonely dream. Maybe it was time for him to find a new dream and share it with someone. That someone was Beverly.

Her thoughts were broken into by the very two people she had been thinking about. They had come back down into the kitchen and said their goodbyes before setting off down the path towards the vineyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five.**

Jean-Luc and Beverly made their way down the cobbled path in a comfortable silence. Beverly was taking in the view of their surroundings while Jean-Luc was quietly observing out of the corner of his eye. He had always wanted to bring Beverly to Labarre. Since their first meeting he had wanted to show her around the vineyard and neighbouring town. After many years, he had finally brought her to his family home but,there was one difference. In his dreams, they had come to Labarre as Mr and Mrs Picard. Maybe he should broach the subject of them deepening their friendship during their at Labarre. It would definitely add a whole different dimension to their shore leave. He shook his head to prevent him from slipping into a daydream again and was thankful when Beverly began to speak.

"It really is beautiful here."

"I used to love cycling down this path on my bike," he revealed as he noticed a familiar white stone poking up from the ground. "Look, my tyre hit that once and I came flying off my bike. I broke my arm. It hurt like hell."

"Oh, that must have been painful. Why didn't someone dig the stone out to prevent anything happening like that again?"

"My father said it would be a good reminder not to ride my bike down here again," answered Jean-Luc as he bent down and examined the stone.

Beverly bent down and fingered the stone. "Why don't we dig it out now?"

Jean-Luc smiled and looked around for two sturdy-looking sticks. He found two and handed one to Beverly. For the next ten minutes, they dug around the stone and finally pulled it free. Beverly handled the stone for a moment before handing it over to Jean-Luc. He wrapped his hand around the cool stone and closed his eyes. He remembered the pain shooting up through his arm and Robert's nasty taunts as he struggled back home. Their mother hadn't been home when he had finally got there but their father had been. He had been far from concerned about his son's arm, instead worrying about the damaged bike wheel.

"Jean-Luc," said Beverly, breaking into his thoughts.

"I'm alright," he said, smiling and reaching out to squeeze the hand she had rested on his leg.

He stood and then helped her to her feet before throwing the stone into the neighbouring field. He watched the stone turn as it flew through the air and then hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"That felt good," he admitted as he offered Beverly his arm.

She slipped her arm through his and they continued on their way down to the vineyard. They slipped into easy conversation, talking about anything small. He was grateful that Beverly hadn't pushed him into talking anymore about the stone incident. He needn't have worried about her prying because she was one of the only, if _the_ only, one who understood his need for privacy. He knew that she knew he would come to her when he was ready to talk about it in more detail.

He offered his help as she navigated herself over one of the sty gates but she waved him off, preferring to do it herself. He couldn't help but admire the view as she swung her leg over the wooden slat. She had a lovely tight, toned bottom. He put it down to her being a dancer. It wasn't very often that he got chance to admire it. It was usually hidden beneath that god-awful medical lab coat she insisted on wearing while on board the Enterprise.

"Has anyone ever told you, it's rude to stare," said Beverly, a hint of amusement evident in her voice.

Jean-Luc felt the tip of ears grow hot and he knew that they had turned red with the embarrassment of being caught checking out his best friend's bottom.

"I'm, erm," he said, fumbling his words. "I didn't mean too."

"I'm not complaining," she replied.

"You don't mind?" he asked in surprise.

"Rather like it," she replied. "Now it's your turn to get over that thing. Make sure you have your back to me as you come over."

It took a moment or two for Jean-Luc to get over the shock of finding out that she didn't mind him looking at her bottom to fully understand her meaning. He let out a chuckle as he did what she asked and even wiggled his bottom slightly. His effort was rewarded with Beverly's musical laughter reaching his ears. He jumped down off the step and made his way over to her.

"Good to know my backside amuses you, Doctor," he said, refraining from smiling.

"It's a very nice one to look at," she replied.

"As is yours," he began, stepping closer.

"Beverly! Uncle!" Rene's voice interrupted them.

Jean-Luc sighed and took a step back from Beverly. His nephew's timing was resembling the timing of his first officer.

"I didn't think I would catch up," said Rene breathlessly. "I've come to help you show Beverly around."

Jean-Luc plastered a fake smile on his face and welcomed Rene to help out on the tour of the vineyards. He had hoped to show her them by himself but there were other things he could show her. The vineyards weren't as important to him as the barn or the riverside. Those were the special places he wanted to share alone with her. The three of them continued to down the path to the vineyards and spent most of the day there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six.**

A gentle knocking on the bedroom door stirred Beverly from her slumber. She sat up in bed and looked towards the door as it opened. Marie's smiling face appeared and she greeted Beverly with a soft good morning before entering the room and shutting the door.

"The market opens in an hour," explained Marie as she perched on the side of the bed. "I thought we could freshen up and have some breakfast down in the village."

"Jean-Luc mentioned that there was always a crepe stall set up," said Beverly as she swung her legs around and placed her feet in the cool floor. "He said they were some of the best he ever tasted."

"They are delicious," agreed Marie. "The market has only come twice since I have been living at Labarre but each time, I have made a special visit the stall."

Beverly smiled and reached for her dressing gown. Marie rose from the bed and squeezed Beverly's arm affectionately. Marie was growing used to having another woman around the house and would be sad when it came to say goodbye to the doctor. Marie believed she had made a good friend in Beverly and fully intended to keep in contact with her when she was back amongst the stars.

"I'll see you downstairs," said Marie as she let go of Beverly's arm and made for the door.

"I'll be right down," replied Beverly as she made her way into the small en suite.

Fifteen minutes later, Beverly had freshened up and was making her way along the corridor to the guest room Jean-Luc was staying in. She knocked lightly on the door and waited. A few moments passed and she knocked again, a little louder. Still, there was no reply so she decided to peek her head around the door. She opened the door and noticed that the bed had been made and the curtains opened. She could smell his cologne and took a moment to savour the smell. She had brought him that cologne for his last birthday. She loved the smell. She loved the smell of him wearing it.

Beverly closed the door and made her way down to the kitchen. She expected to find Jean-Luc downstairs waiting but when she reached the kitchen, only Marie and Rene were up.

"No Jean-Luc?" asked Beverly as she took the cup of fresh coffee Marie had made for her.

"I reminded him about the market last night," answered Marie, frowning slightly.

"The saddle is gone," piped up Rene.

Beverly nodded and tried to conceal her disappointment. She felt hurt that he had decided to go out for an early morning ride rather than come to the market. He had been the one to suggest it.

"I'm sure he will be back soon," said Marie. "He wouldn't miss the crepes."

Forty minutes later, it became clear that Jean-Luc would not be returning from his ride in time for the market. Marie remained upbeat and began telling Beverly about what she should expect from the market. Beverly was grateful for the effort Marie was making to take her mind off a certain Frenchman. Beverly decided to push her hurt aside and enjoy the trip.

She had been looking forward to visiting the market ever since Jean-Luc had told her about it. Every healer and medical practitioner in the Federation and beyond knew of the market. However, not many ever had chance to visit it. It had visited Caldos a few times but Beverly hadn't been around to experience it. Felisa had told her about the rare medicinal herbs the market carried and Beverly was going to make sure she stocked up on whatever she could. She was looking forward to going back to her roots. On the Enterprise, her medicine was so clinical. It saved lives, offered endless of possibilities but, it was nothing like mixing herbs together and applying them to wounds. First hand medicine.

Rene ran ahead while Beverly and Marie took a leisurely stroll toward the village. Marie regarded her companion closely, taking in the fiery red head and bright blue eyes. She smiled as she could picture the stunned and inquisitive faces of the villages. They would certainly class the lovely doctor as a typical Picard woman. She was looking forward to introducing Beverly to her friends. Their interest would be piqued further if she told them that Beverly was a close friend of Jean-Luc Picard. Her brother-in-law was some sort of enigma to many of the villagers. They all knew of him but not many had seen him since he was a boy.

They reached the market and Beverly let out a delighted gasp as she took in the dozens of stalls in front of her. The smells that reached her nostrils took her straight back to her Nana's kitchen on Caldos.

"Oh Marie, this is wonderful," she said, her excitement contagious.

"Rene, go and queue for the crepes," said Marie, handing him a small bag of coins.

Rene mumbled and took the coins. He smiled at Beverly before dashing off and joining the already long queue of people by the crepe stall.

"Come, let's explore," urged Marie, slipping her arm through Beverly's arm.

Marie waited patiently as Beverly made a stop at every stall and struck up conversations with the stall owners. She listened intently and was surprised that Beverly had come into the contact with a lot of the herbs being sold.

"I didn't think you used herbs on starships," said Marie as they moved to another stall.

"Well, we don't but I tend to try herbal remedies for myself," admitted Beverly.

"You seem to know a lot about what is on sale here," said Marie.

"My grandmother was a healer," said Beverly, before explaining about their life on Arvada III and Caldos.

Marie gave her new friend a reassuring hug as she noticed tears appearing in Beverly's eyes. She hadn't meant to upset Beverly with her questions. She had just wanted to know about her knowledge of herbs.

"Jean-Luc would have enjoyed this," said Beverly softly, before airing her concerns. "I hope he hasn't fallen off his horse though considering he stood me up, maybe I should hope he has."

"Jean-Luc is very capable, Beverly. He probably just lost track of time. I'm sure he will come down to join us once he returns," offered Marie.

"Of course he will," said Beverly, still concerned.

"You care for him a lot," said Marie.

Beverly stopped in her tracks and looked at Marie. "He is my closest and longest friend. Of course I care."

Marie smiled at the defensive pose Beverly had taken. It was a good sign that she hadn't tried to change the subject. Perhaps Beverly wasn't as stubborn as Jean-Luc.

"I wasn't suggesting anything else than that, Beverly," Marie said softly.

"Oh," replied Beverly, relaxing a bit.

Marie guided Beverly towards another stall and another purchase. Marie was sure that Beverly felt exactly the same way as Jean-Luc did. She just needed to know what was holding them back. She felt she didn't know Beverly well enough to come out and ask bluntly. She would need to be careful and somehow get her to open up with her, thinking it was all her idea to spill her feelings.

Beverly returned to Marie's side, clutching two more small pouches. Marie chuckled and shook her head. The healer's market was to Beverly like a sweet shop was to Rene.

"I've known Jean-Luc for nearly half my life," said Beverly softly. "Sometimes, I don't know where I end and he begins. I like it that way."

Marie decided that despite not knowing Beverly that well, bluntness was the way to go and asked, "Why haven't you progressed into something more?"

Beverly looked into Marie's eyes and smiled, knowing that the woman in front of her would not break any confidences. In fact, she felt at ease with Marie and it seemed easy to pour out her feelings to her. Maybe it was easier because Marie didn't know her as well as Deanna or Jean-Luc knew her. She didn't have a history of a friendship there.

"There have been times where I'm sure something is going to happen," revealed Beverly. "We are so close and then something comes up, someone interrupts, and the moment is lost. We can't seem to regain it and so we act as though it never happened."

"How frustrating," sighed Marie.

"Yes," agreed Beverly, nodding her head. "I think we also stop ourselves from taking that extra step. I can't explain it and I'm sure if you asked Jean-Luc, he couldn't either."

"Maybe you just need a little push," suggested Marie.

"I wish he would…" began Beverly before trailing off and blushing.

"…just kiss you," continued Marie, speaking softly.

"Marie!" gasped Beverly.

"What? That's what you're thinking."

"You don't come from Betazed, do you?" asked Beverly, a smile tugging at her corner of her mouth.

"Never been out of France," admitted Marie. "I just knew what you meant. Jean-Luc is a gentleman through and through but—"

"Sometimes it would be nice to see him with less restraint," cut in Beverly.

"My words exactly," said Marie. "I think once that hurdle is out of the way, there would be stopping you."

Beverly covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "Oh my goodness."

"Rene finally has the crepes," said Marie, reaching up and taking Beverly's hands away from her face. "You can't eat while trying to hide your embarrassment. You are with a friend Beverly. Always remember that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven.**

Jean-Luc made his way out of the barn and up towards the house. He had been out since early dawn. He had woken up early and had been unable to get back to sleep so he had decided on a ride. He had popped his head around Beverly's bedroom door to see if she was awake, but she had been asleep. He had stayed a few moments longer than he should have, just looking at her. His heart had sped up as he had looked down at her sleeping form. She had been curled up in the foetal position, clutching a spare pillow to her chest. He couldn't help but, feel a little envy towards the tightly held pillow. She had stirred, releasing her grip on the pillow and let out a small, almost inaudible whimper before settling down again. He had quickly retreated out of her room and made his way downstairs. Later, as he had ridden out his frustrations, he chuckled at the feeling of envy over the pillow. After all, it was an inanimate object and couldn't appreciate Beverly snuggling up with it the way he would.

He had been for his ride longer than he had planned and his aching muscles brought home the fact that he was a little out of condition to partake in long, strenuous hacks. He would have to make sure that when he returned to the Enterprise, he would book more holodeck time and concentrate on his riding programmes rather than his Dixon Hill ones. He was looking forward to strong coffee once he got back to the house.

As he opened the door to the house, he was surprised by the quietness. He had expected Marie to be in the kitchen with breakfast with Rene getting under her feet. Looking over the large grandfather clock that dominated one corner of the large, rustic kitchen, he noticed that it was a little after eight thirty. Perhaps they were having a lie in this morning. He set about making a fresh pot of coffee and was sitting down drinking some when Robert appeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robert as he poured himself a coffee.

"Good morning to you as well," replied Jean-Luc, looking at his brother over the top of his cup.

"Good morning," said Robert, sitting down at the kitchen table, opposite Jean-Luc. "Now, what you doing here?"

Jean-Luc looked at his brother and wondered if he had been working on the vines for so long that he was losing his mind.

"I'm staying here on shore leave," said Jean-Luc as he placed his cup down on the table.

"I know that," replied Robert. "I mean, why are you here and not at the market with the ladies?"

Realisation hit Jean-Luc like a Klingon running into him and knocking him to the floor. "Merde!"

"You forgot!" smiled Robert.

"When did they leave?" asked Jean-Luc, getting to his feet, fully intending to make his way down to the market.

"A little before I set off to the vineyard," replied Robert, watching his brother closely.

"And that was when?" asked Jean-Luc as he made his way towards the door.

"Six," replied Robert. "They will be on their way back now. Marie will have the crepes."

Jean-Luc sighed and made his way back to the table. The market had been one of the reasons Beverly had agreed to come to Labarre with him. He had been the one to tell her about the market and he had been the one who promised to take her there.

He hadn't kept his promise. He had been out on horseback, enjoying the French scenery while it had been left to his sister-in-law to accompany Beverly to the market. He was sure Marie wouldn't have minded taking his place on the trip to the market. The two women had immediately struck up a friendship, but he was sure that Marie's company would not make up for the fact that he had forgotten about the market. It had only been last night when Marie had knocked on his door and reminded me tactfully that the market was in town and they would be setting off early in the morning. He had set his alarm clock ready and had gone to bed, looking forward to the next day.

As Jean-Luc sat in the kitchen trying to piece together his memory, his brother watched him with growing amusement. Never in all the years since they had discovered the delights of the opposite sex had Robert seen his brother so undone. Robert was beginning to agree with his wife that there was more to the friendship than just plain, old friendship. The evident look of frustration and despair etched across Jean-Luc's face was the all the evidence Robert needed to fully agree with Marie.

"I set my alarm," Jean-Luc finally said. "I woke before it and decided that an early morning ride would be just what I needed. I would have been back in time."

"Then why didn't you make it back?" enquired Robert as he poured them another cup of coffee.

"Beverly was sleeping," he said, not really knowing he was talking aloud.

Robert's eyebrow arched and he leaned forward. "You old goat! Right under my nose and I didn't suspect. Marie did. I'll never live this down."

Jean-Luc turned his head and looked at his brother. "Suspect what?"

Robert rolled his eyes and wondered how his brother managed to run a starship when he could be so slow on the uptake at times. "You and the good doctor, sharing a bed."

"We're not!" replied Jean-Luc as he felt his ears beginning to warm up. "It's not like that."

Robert scratched his head before adding another sugar to his already very sweet coffee.

"We're just friends," Jean-Luc continued. "The best."

"So how did you know she was sleeping?" asked Robert, hiding his amused smirk behind his coffee mug.

"I looked in on…" Jean-Luc began before quickly changing what he was about to say and hoping his brother was a bit slow on the uptake. "I mean, it was very early in the morning, she was bound to be asleep."

"How in earth are you a diplomat?" questioned Robert with a grin. "I can see right through you."

Jean-Luc shot a warning glare towards Robert before taking another swig of his coffee. He didn't appreciate his brother's attempts of teasing. There were right and wrong moments to tease and this was definitely not a right moment. Jean-Luc realised that both his brother and Beverly shared the same sense of humour when it came to teasing him. The only difference was that Beverly got away with it because secretly Jean-Luc liked it when she did.

"I hope you have a suitable apology prepared Jean-Luc because the women have returned," said Robert as the sight of his wife coming up the path caught his eye.

The kitchen door banged open and Jean-Luc flinched slightly as Rene came running past him. The young boy threw the fresh crepes on to the table before dashing upstairs. Robert watched his son with amusement as he returned moments later wearing on of his old work aprons.

"Helping me on the vines, today?" Robert asked.

"No, Papa, Beverly is going to tell me about the herbs she bought today. I am going to help her mix some together," answered Rene as he got two plates down from the plate rack and unpacked two crepes.

Robert glanced over at his brother and saw that he was looking out of the window, staring at something. Robert leaned back on the two back legs of his chairs and saw what or whom had captured his brother's attention. Marie and Beverly were stood outside by the picnic table, talking. The sound of Rene pouring some coffee into a spare cup jolted Robert from his spying and nearly made him lose balance and fall backwards on his chair.

"How many sugars does Beverly have in her coffee, Uncle?" asked Rene.

"Two," answered Jean-Luc, never taking his eyes off Beverly.

"You were missed at the market, Jean-Luc," said Marie as she came into the kitchen.

"I know," replied Jean-Luc, looking down at his hands. "I'll go and explain my stupidity."

"I wouldn't yet," advised Marie. "Give her time. And besides, she and Rene are busy with the herbs she bought."

Jean-Luc nodded and knew Marie was right when she said to give Beverly a little time. He had been on the receiving end of the Howard temper many times before and if she was upset with him now, he knew better than to go and see her.

"Come and get your hands dirty," suggested Robert, standing up. "I could do with an extra pair of hands today. Got a worker off sick."

"I'll just go and change," said Jean-Luc, rising from his chair and making his way upstairs.

Robert made his way over to Marie and wrapped his arms around her. She returned his embrace and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I don't know why he just doesn't tell her," he whispered softly.

"She is wondering that as well," replied Marie with a smile.

"I've seen that look before, ma cherie," said Robert, looking at his wife. "What are you up too?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I figure something out," she assured him. "Now eat your crepes before they are ruined."


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight. 

The mid-morning sun shone down on Beverly and Rene as they worked efficiently at the picnic table. Beverly had given Rene the job of grinding down some mint leaves while she began separating the herbs she had bought this morning. On her way back from the market she had wanted to give Jean-Luc a piece of her mind, but as they approached the house, her initial anger had turned into hurt and she hadn't wanted to see him. She had been glad when Rene had showed an interested in the herbs she had brought from the medicinal market and was only too glad to give him a crash course in medicinal herbs.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beverly could see that Rene had a look of concentration etched across his young face. The slight frown wrinkled across his brow reminded her of Jean-Luc. He often wore that look during diplomatic missions. She smiled as she saw Rene's tongue appear as he ground the leaves harder, making them into a paste. She had seen a similar look of Robert's face when he had been choosing the wine the night before. The look obviously ran in the family and Beverly wondered if they had inherited it from Yvette or Maurice.

"Beverly, what is that?" asked Rene, peering at the tree bark she held in her hand.

"This is the root bark of the sassafras plant ," explained Beverly, easily slipping into teaching mode. " I can make a tea infusion from the bark and the pith. It can be taken to revive colds, liver and kidney ailment, stiff joints and also used as a blood purifier."

"Wow," breathed Rene as he reached over and picked up a spare piece of the root. He brought it to his nose and smelt it before wrinkling his nose and placing it back on the table quickly. "It smells."

"I know," answered Beverly with a smile. "That is why I add mint to it."

Rene looked suitably impressed before eyeing another one of the herbs she had brought from the market.

"This is Wild Quinine," explained Beverly, "this helps with sore throats, ear infections, fevers and colds."

"I am always getting ear infections," said Rene.

"I'll make you up a batch," said Beverly with a smile as she opened another one of her bags and pulled out another herb. " This isGlycyrrhiza Glabra. The root extract naturally aids in baldness-prevention."

"Maybe you could make Uncle Jean-Luc some shampoo with this," said Rene with a cheeky smile.

Beverly looked at the boy beside her and matched his grin. "I already do," she revealed. "But, between you and me, Rene, I don't think he uses it very often."

Rene dissolved into a fit of giggles as Beverly remained tight-lipped for a few moments. Jean-Luc's young nephew's laughter was infectious and she soon gave into her own fit of laughter.

Once the laughter had run its course, Beverly decided that she needed to stretch her legs. It had been a long time since she had sat on a wooden bench for more that ten minutes and her bottom was paying the price. Rene jumped at the chance to show her a bit more of the Picard estate. They quickly packed away her herbs and Rene offered to take them up to her room while she hunted around in the kitchen for two bottles that she could fill up with water.

Rene was waiting patiently by the door as she turned the cold water tap off and quickly took the bottle that she offered to him. They took a slow leisurely walk towards the small orchard and Rene showed her that rope swing that had been hung there by Maurice many years ago. It still looked sturdy but Beverly politely refused to have a go. She leaned against the tree and watched Rene as he swung back and forth. Her thoughts turned to Jean-Luc and how she hadn't seen as much of him as she thought she would during their joint leave. She had expected him to be showing her the swing, taking her to the medicinal market, and spending time with her. Instead, he was gallivanting around the countryside on horseback, forgetting his promises, and helping out on the vineyard. She hadn't expected him to be glued to her side but, she had thought they would spend more time together.

"Beverly," said Rene, breaking into her musings and running away from her. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she ran after him.

"It's a surprise," he called back as he picked up pace.

Beverly was regretting eating that crepe for breakfast as she chased after Rene. She was not unfit by any means but she lacked the youth that Rene had in abundance. She finally caught up with him and hardly had time to catch her breath when Rene grabbed her hand and tugged.

"This is Uncle Jean-Luc's barn," he announced as he pulled her into the building.

Meanwhile, Jean-Luc made his way wearily up the hill. He silently cursed his father for deciding to build the house at the top of hill. It was murder trying to make it up the hill after spending the day working on the vines. He was looking forward to having the bath that he had promised himself earlier that morning. He was going to have a bath and make himself presentable before going to see Beverly and take her out into the village for dinner. He was going to apologise and make up for missing out on the market.

As he approached the old barn that he had spent many a night stargazing from, he heard laughter. He came to a stop as he saw Beverly, followed by Rene, come out of the barn. He felt a flush of annoyance through his veins as he realised that Rene must have showed Beverly his spot. His hands fisted into balls and he came to a standstill. Once again, the spotty pre-adolescent nephew of his had muscled in on his plans. It was getting right up his nose. The first time he had let it slip, as it was nice to see Rene again. The second time had amused him and the third, but Rene taking it upon himself to show Beverly Jean-Luc's childhood spot was the final straw.

"Jean-Luc," called Beverly.

She was waving and beckoning him over. Jean-Luc made his way towards her and didn't return her friendly smile as he came to another stop in front of her.

"Rene wanted to show me the barn," she began.

The mention of his beloved barn and name of his nephew made Jean-Luc's blood boil again. He didn't want to try and make small talk with either of them. He was far too annoyed by the whole situation.

"Oh, to hell with it," said Jean-Luc as he stomped past Beverly and towards the stables.

Beverly watched with confusion as Jean-Luc disappeared into the stables. She looked over at Rene, who simply shrugged his shoulders and suggested that they should get back for dinner. Reluctantly, she followed the youngest Picard back to the house and glanced over her shoulder as she heard horse hooves galloping away in the distance. She had no idea what was wrong with him and his attitude was beginning to rile her.

As she approached the house, the welcoming smell of home cooking greeted her and she smiled softly.

Several hours later, Beverly was in the kitchen making tea when Jean-Luc strode in. He walked straight past her and over to the kitchen table where he set down his saddle.

Beverly stopped what she was doing and watched him as he went to get himself a glass of milk. Beverly had spoken with Marie after dinner and had explained what had happened outside the barn. It was only after she finished talking with Marie that she realised what the problem was. The barn. He had wanted to show her his special spot. He must have presumed that she had been into the barn. However, she hadn't gone up into the barn with Rene. She had told the young boy that she would wait until Jean-Luc had time to show her. Rene had been disappointed for a moment until he remembered that Marie was making stew and dumplings for dinner.

She watched him down the milk in one go and decided to put him straight on a few things.

First, she needed to break the ice. "You know, I'm beginning to think you like your horse better than me," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"They don't have a nephew following them around everywhere," was his reply.

"Rene isn't following you around," she said, somewhat confused.

Jean-Luc turned to look at her "Not _me_!"

"Jean-Luc," she began.

"Beverly, it's your turn," said Rene, running into the kitchen with the dice.

"I'm going to bed," announced Jean-Luc as he headed for the staircase.

Beverly watched him go and let out a frustrated sigh. Rene always seemed to turn up at the most inappropriate moments.

"Coming, Rene," she replied, sighing inwardly. She would have to wait till the morning to talk to Jean-Luc.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine. 

The next morning as Beverly was making her way down for breakfast she passed the room that Jean-Luc was staying in. The door was slightly ajar and she took the opportunity to pop her head around the it. She was disappointed to find that he wasn't in his room and his saddle was gone. He must have gone out for another early morning ride. It wasn't that she begrudged his early morning habit but she desperately wanted to talk to him about what he had said last night.

She had spent the rest of the night thinking about his words and the meaning behind them. It had taken till the early morning hours for the penny to finally drop.

Rene Picard, Jean-Luc's nephew, had developed a crush on her. She was incredibly embarrassed that she hadn't picked up on the obvious signs. After bringing up one herself, she wasn't new to the idea of teenage boys. Wesley had developed a crush on his teacher during their first year on the Enterprise. She had seen him forgo breakfast so he could be the first one in the class. She had caught him replicating shiny, red apples to take to class and she had seen the doe-eyed expression that took over his face every time Miss Anderson walked by.

How could she have missed all the signs when it came to Rene? They had been staring her in the face and she had not seen them. Jean-Luc had seen them and that begged the question of why hadn't he told her before? She knew the answer.

He was too busy out riding.

Beverly closed the door and continued to her way down to breakfast. She hoped Jean-Luc would join them. She planned on cornering him into spending the day with her by asking in front of his family. There was no way he could say no to her with an audience. She fully intended on getting him alone so she could talk to him and put things right. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard his rich voice coming from the far end of the kitchen. She smiled to herself and quickly made her way to join the rest of the Picard family.

Jean-Luc was stood next to Marie as she fried the bacon and stirred the scrambled eggs in the nearby pot. They were immersed in a deep conversation and didn't notice her arrival until Rene excitedly announced it. They both turned around and she saw Jean-Luc's smile turn into a frown. She wondered what else she had done to cause that frown appear on his face, but as she felt Rene take her hand she knew the frown wasn't meant for only her.

Rene led her towards the table and gallantly pulled out the chair for her.

She thanked him somewhat awkwardly and sat down.

"Good morning, Beverly," greeted Marie with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," she lied. She wasn't about to let everyone know that she spent most the night tossing and turning as she mulled her present predicament over in her head. "It all smells delicious. I am going to miss all this when I am standing in front of the replicator tomorrow morning."

"See, Jean-Luc," said Robert, appearing in the kitchen. "Papa was right about not having those absurd replicators in this house."

"I never completely disagreed with him on that," replied Jean-Luc as he brought some plates to the table. "He just didn't hear the bits I agreed with him on."

Beverly picked up on the tone of voice and shot him a soft, comforting smile as he sat down across from her. To her delight, he returned the smile and poured her some fresh coffee.

Marie's appearance prevented the conversation from going any further. Later, Beverly would commend her on her wonderful timing.

Everyone was sitting around the table enjoying their cooked breakfast when Marie announced something. "Since it is your last night at Labarre tonight," she said, "I have arranged a small get together to wish you on your way."

"Marie," began Jean-Luc, a pained expression buried deep in his brow.

"Don't give me that look," she cut in. "It's arranged and you will enjoy yourself."

Beverly caught Marie's eye and hid the smirk that threatening to form behind her coffee cup. Jean-Luc didn't enjoy social gatherings where he was centre of attention. He didn't enjoy social gatherings when he wasn't centre of attention. He didn't like them full stop.

"Marie," he tried again.

"I know what you are going to say," she cut in again. "You don't like being made a fuss of, but who said it was all about you? I want to introduce Beverly to our friends."

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again as he knew there was no way to get out of the gathering.

"Good, I'm glad we are all agreed," said Marie with a smile before returning to her breakfast. "Beverly and I will go into town to find dresses to dazzle you. Robert, I'm taking some money out of the kitty as I want to treat myself."

"You deserve a treat, ma belle," Robert replied, also knowing that he couldn't say no to her. She didn't treat herself nearly as much as she should, anyway.

Beverly had wanted to speak with Jean-Luc and put things right before the party, but it seemed that Marie had other plans for her. After breakfast, she found herself whisked away by an eager Marie.

Several hours later, Beverly returned to house, her feet aching and her stomach rumbling. She had found someone to rival Deanna Troi's attitude to shopping and finding the perfect dress. Beverly made the mental note to introduce the two of them when the Enterprise was next in orbit around Earth. The two would get on famously and could shop together while Beverly could be left alone to buy what she had come out for and then head back to do something a little more worth while.

"Can I help you with your bags?" came a soft voice from behind her.

"Jean-Luc," she breathed softly as she turned around to look at him.

"Can I help?" asked Rene, appearing from out of nowhere.

"No, thank you," answered Beverly. "Jean-Luc and I can manage."

Rene looked disappointed, and if it had been any other circumstance, she would have allowed him to help. She wasn't about to have a third wheel tagging along after finally getting Jean-Luc to talk to her.

Jean-Luc took all the bags from her and headed upstairs, leaving her to follow him. She quickly made her way after him and intended to keep him in her room for as long as she could. She was going to speak with him and he was going to listen whether he liked it or not.

They reached his old childhood room and Beverly quickly opened the door and showed him in. He walked in and put the bags on the bed and turned to leave.

Beverly shut the door quickly and stood in front of it, blocking his exit. "I haven't been encouraging him," she blurted out. "I only realised last night while lying in bed. He has been keeping me company, no harm done. He's only twelve."

"I don't care about the crush or about him being glued to your side," he replied. "I wanted to show you the barn. You knew I did. You promised you come with me. You broke that promise."

Beverly could feel the infamous Howard temper beginning to rise in her. He was stood there talking about her so-called broken promise, not giving a thought to the one he had broken the morning before.

"You're one to lecture me on broken promises," she replied. "You are hardly one to talk Jean-Luc. You didn't take me to the market like you promised."

"Oh, so you thought you would return the favour," he said, standing taller. "How very grown up. I forgot, Beverly. Forgetting is slightly different from doing something out of spite."

"Get out," Beverly said, trying not to raise her voice as she opened the door.

Jean-Luc strode purposely out of her room, obviously pleased with getting his point across.

"And for your information," she said as he passed, "I didn't go up into the barn. I told Rene that I would wait for you to show me."

She closed the door in his face and ignored his knocks on the door. She knew he would not come in here without being invited and so she disappeared into the small en suite to get ready for a gathering she now dreaded.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten 

Beverly looked at herself into the full-length mirror and cringed. She was wearing an emerald green fitted dress that flattered the curves of her body. She was convinced that the dress was far to dressy for the party tonight, but Marie had told her it was not and if she had Beverly's height and curves, she would be wearing it. The colour was really the reason why she went ahead and brought it. Jean-Luc had mentioned the colour had always suited her. Whenever she chose a dress, she always had in mind something that he would like just as much as she would. She had never really noticed herself doing that until a shopping trip with Deanna. The kind and nosey empath had pointed that she would always say 'Jean-Luc likes that colour' or 'Jean-Luc would find that too garish' when choosing a dress.

She smoothed the material down and turned to look at her bottom. It looked bigger than usual. Maybe she should have joined Jean-Luc on those early morning rides. Looking over at the small clock on the bedside table, she realised she didn't have time to change. But even if she had the time, she had nothing else to wear. She would just have to grin and bear it.

With one final look in the mirror, she opened the door and made her way along the corridor. As she passed the bathroom near the stairs, the door opened and the occupant appeared, nearly knocking her down the stairs.

She felt strong hands reach out and grab her, preventing her from falling. She would know those hands anywhere. She turned around in his arms and looked at him.

The atmosphere crackled around them. Time seemed to stand still as they looked at each other. Their argument beforehand was now forgotten. For one moment, the flirtation of kissing him seemed a wonderful idea, but she found that her courage failed her.

"Thank you," she whispered, opting for something safe.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was struck dumb by the sight of her. He had never seen her looking more beautiful. He hadn't thought it ever possible for her to do so.

"Cat got your tongue?" she questioned.

"Beverly, you look beautiful," said Marie appearing at the bottom of her stairs. "Come down and let me introduce you."

Beverly nodded and made her way downstairs, leaving Jean-Luc standing dumbstruck at the top. She glanced up at him and smiled softly. She was glad to still make that sort of impression on him.

For the next hour, Beverly found herself introduced to each and every person that Marie had invited to the gathering. They were all very polite and they seemed to shoot knowing glances at each other once she was introduced to them. She didn't have time to ask Marie if she was just imaging things, because as she turned she came face to face with a remorseful looking Jean-Luc Picard.

"Beverly, I've been a fool," he began.

"Yes, you have," she agreed.

"Do you think you could forgive me?" he asked softly, leaning closer to her.

"Perhaps," she replied, her lips brushing against his ear, "if you dance with me."

"The pleasure would be all mine," he said, offering her his hand and leading her to the small dance floor that Marie had created by getting Robert to push the furniture to the sides of the room.

They stood looking at one another before Jean-Luc stepped forward and placed his hand on her waist, pulling her to him. She fitted perfectly up against his body. He smiled softly at her as he reached for her hand and they began to sway slowly to the music.

"Did I mention how breathtakingly beautiful you look tonight?" he asked.

"Not in so many words," she said with a smile as she referred to the moment when they had bumped into each other on the landing. "I got the general idea, though."

He chuckled. She had always loved his chuckle. It was deep and came right from the bottom his chest. She could feel it rumbling against her and she suddenly felt rather weak at the knees as his lips brushed against neck, just below her ear.

"You know, I wasn't going to forgive you this easily," she revealed, "but, you make it so damn hard to be annoyed with you."

"Aren't you glad that I have that effect on you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I mean no. No, it's not something to be glad about."

"Why?" he asked, pulling back. He wasn't sure how to take her last comment.

"Well, how am I ever going to stay mad with you when you do something I don't agree with?" she replied with a melodramatic sigh.

"I could say the same for you," he said. "No matter what you do, you always make me see it from your point of view. Let's put my reaction to the barn behind us. Friends?"

"Maybe it's time we made it more than friends," she suggested

"Beverly," he breathed. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

She closed her eyes and lent her forehead against his. "I think I do."

He pulled her closer against his body, letting their movements take on a slow, sensual tone rather than two friends just dancing. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting her lips brush against his neck.

"I can't believe you were jealous of a twelve-year-old," she whispered, not resisting a small teasing at his expense.

"I was not jealous," he replied, stiffening slightly.

"Of course not, my mistake," she said as she pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Can I show you the barn tonight?" he asked, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"I would like that very much," she answered.

Jean-Luc shot her a smile that warmed her very core then brought her hand to his lips and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her knuckles. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue lap over her middle knuckle. She looked into his eyes and knew that tonight their relationship would take the step that she had always hoped. She couldn't think of a better place for it to happen than his special place, the barn where he had first seen his beloved stars.

"Excuse me, Uncle," said Rene. "May I dance with Beverly now?"

"I think that can be arranged, Rene," said Jean-Luc, stepping back and handing his nephew Beverly's hand. "I'm sure I can count on you to look after the woman I love."

Beverly mouthed 'I love you, too' as Rene lead her into the middle of the dance floor while Jean-Luc watched her with growing amusement. He couldn't believe he had grown jealous of the time his nephew had been spending with Beverly. It was certainly a story to remember for many years and even to tell the grandchildren, if there were any. Putting all thoughts of children, grandchildren, and nephews out of his mind, he turned his concentration to his plans tonight. He planned on making what was once his special place, their special place.

On the other side of the room, Jean-Christophe made his way over to Robert and tapped his long-time friend on the shoulder.

"The Picard men start young, do they not?" he said with a smile.

Robert turned and looked at his friend with slight confusion.

"Full bodied and red, like your wines," he continued, not adding any further light to what he was talking about.

"My dear friend, I don't have a clue what you are talking about," said Robert with a shake of his head.

"The Picard women," revealed Jean-Christophe as he pointed towards Beverly and Rene dancing awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," agreed Robert with a throaty chuckle. "He is smitten. Rene has developed the Picard's taste in red heads. However, that particular redhead has stolen my brother's heart and in turn, he has stolen hers."

The two men watched with amusement as Jean-Luc politely cut in on his nephew and pulled Beverly back into his arms. They danced in one place for a moment before Jean-Luc slowly began to lead them away from the crowd to nearer the back door. The two men passed a knowing look at each other before seeing Jean-Luc and his redhead slip out of the room, seemingly unnoticed.

"Then, let's toast to the Picard Women!" said Jean-Christophe, raising his glass.

"Picard Women!" repeated Robert as they knocked glasses.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven.**

"Jean-Luc, won't we be missed?" asked Beverly as she allowed herself to be pulled out into the darkness. She was thoroughly enjoying this previously unseen side to Jean-Luc Picard, but she felt she ought to put up a little resistance.

"I'm sure they won't mind," he said as he slipped into a gentle jog, pulling her into one as well as they headed to the barn. "This reminds me of when I used to sneak out of my window late at night and run to the barn, hoping Papa wouldn't see me. I would look up at the stars for hours before finally going in."

"Oh yes," she said, smiling at the memories. "But when I did, it wasn't to stargaze."

Jean-Luc stopped in his tracks, pulling her to a stop as well before pulling her into his arms. They stood facing each other, noses touching and eyes locked.

"Want to enlighten me to what you got up to if it wasn't stargazing?" he asked, the hint of amusement in his voice letting her know he knew exactly what she was sneaking out for.

"I'll show you once we get into the barn," she promised, tilting her head slightly and kissing him gently on the lips.

He returned the kiss then planted soft, tender ones on her as he began walking backwards towards the barn, making sure their lips never really parted. He felt her smile against his lips and he returned the smile before kissing her properly. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her to him as his tongue pressed against her lips, begging for admittance. She gave it freely, letting him explore and taste her. Her tongue battled against his before letting him have dominance.

"We better get into the barn now," she whispered softly as the kiss ended, "because one more kiss like that, we won't make it into the barn to 'stargaze'."

Jean-Luc pulled away from her and turned to unlock the barn door. The wood creaked and echoed in the quietness around them. The door opened and Jean-Luc quickly pulled her in after him. Darkness surrounded them as he shut the door on them.

"Jean-Luc, it's dark," said Beverly, knowing she was pointing out the obvious.

"I know my way around here like the back of my hand," he assured her as he fumbled around in the darkness for her hand.

His hand enclosed around hers and he stepped forward. Carefully he manuvered them around the ground floor of the barn.

"Ouch," he said as he stubbed his foot against something. "Merde! What was that?"

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern, biting her lip afterwards to prevent her from saying that he obviously didn't know his way around the barn that well.

"Yes, fine," he replied before continuing on, hobbling slightly.

Jean-Luc reached out in front of him with his spare hand and found the ladder leading up to the next level. He stepped aside and guided Beverly to the wooden ladder, placing her hands on one of the steps.

"Go on up and straight ahead," he told her. "Wait for me."

Beverly giggled softly at their situation. She really did feel like she had reverted to her teenage years on Caldos. She had never clambered up a ladder in a barn before, but she thought a tree house ladder was close. She began to climb upwards, slowly. She wasn't too crazy about not knowing how far up she would be but the darkness helped a bit.

"That is not part of the ladder," she said as she felt a hand make contact with her bottom.

"I know," came the reply from below her followed by another gentle caress. "Couldn't resist."

Beverly reached the top the ladder and waited for Jean-Luc to join her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and felt him nuzzle into her neck. She smiled softly and relished in his attentions. Never had she imagined him to be his playful with her.

She was definitely seeing a new side of him tonight. A side which she liked very much. She felt him gently push her forward and they walked in time deeper into the second floor of the barn.

"There is another ladder," he said as they reached it. "Only a short one and it brings us to my spot."

Beverly clambered up the ladder with ease, and only after bumping her head on the low beam did she realize the ceiling was low. She dropped carefully to her knees and smiled as she heard Jean-Luc bump his head as well.

"Damn, low ceiling," he muttered under his breath.

Beverly watched as he stepped over her and started fiddling with something on the roof. Moments later, moonlight filled their enclosed space and he sat down beside her. She could definitely imagine a young Jean-Luc Picard lying down on the hay and mesmerized by the night sky above. She had seen many stars in her travel through space, but sitting here, with him, she felt as though it was the first time she had seen them.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, not wanting to break the spell that seemed to be placed on them.

"I know," he agreed as he moved closer to her. "I'm so glad that I am able to share this place with you."

She turned to look at him, the moonlight illuminating his face. She reached up and touched his face lightly, tracing his defined features with her long fingers.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said as she learned forward and brushed her lips against his lightly.

Jean-Luc returned her kiss and carefully lowered her down into the soft hay floor. The stars above their heads fading into the background as the only thing he was aware of was the woman beneath him.

"I love you, Beverly," he whispered as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"I love you, too," she repeated, her fingers running up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went.

Slowly, they began to undress one another. Taking time to touch or to kiss the newly exposed skin. Losing themselves in each other and the feelings they were creating in one another. Clothes were thrown in many directions, neither one caring where the garments went or if they could be found again. Sweet, tender loving whispers passed between them as Jean-Luc carefully rested some of his weight on top of her. Beverly reached for him and pulled him down atop her. She needed to feel all of him on her. She wanted to feel his heart beat against hers. His hands rested on the hay just by her ears, bracing himself, making sure he wasn't squashing her. His head dipped down and he trailed light kisses across her collar bone and down to her breasts. His tongue bathed her pebbled nipples, his teeth grazing them gently at he took them into mouth.

Below him, Beverly arched up into his touch as her hands ran down his back till she reached his bottom. "Jean-Luc," she moaned softly.

He responded to the moan by rolling them over to their sides so they were facing each other and allowed his hands to touch her again. His fingers ran over her body, her skin soft and smooth. He captured her lips again with his as his hand travelled slowly down her body, cupping her between her legs. She pressed herself into the palm of his hand as her own hands explored him. They teased each other slowly, kissing and touching each other while looking into each other's eyes. Their hot, heavy breathing was increasing in volume as they both reached the point where they wanted more than just teasing.

Rolling Beverly on to her back, he positioned himself between her legs as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Slowly he entered her, gasping as he did. They whispered each other's names as they became one. Beverly brought a leg around his waist, bringing him closer and deeper into her. She clenched her inner muscles around him, holding him in place.

"If you do that again," he said breathlessly, "I won't be able to control myself."

The moonlight shinning down on them made Jean-Luc aware of the mischievous twinkle in her eye before she repeated her earlier movement. He moaned as he felt her, her actions causing him to dig his fingers into her arms.

"I warned you," he said with a smile as he begins to move, stroking in and out. His movements gradually increasing in speed and intensity.

Soft moans filled the barn loft as they gave themselves over to each other. Their movements becoming wild, almost feral like. They cried out together and clutched on to each other as they reach their goal together, in unison. Jean-Luc rested his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath, placing tender kisses there.

"Oh, Jean-Luc," whispered Beverly. "That was…"

"…beautiful," he finished for her.

She nodded and snuggled into the warmth of his arms. She had been blown away by the feelings he had created her in during their lovemaking. She finally felt complete, safe, loved, and warm. She hadn't felt this way for a very long time.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"More than okay," she answered, looking into his eyes. "I love you, Jean-Luc Picard."

"I have dreamt of hearing those words for many years now," he revealed. "They bring me much happiness, ma cherie."

The remained snuggled into each other until the cool night air goose-pimpled their exposed skin. Reluctantly they broke contact and searched for their items of clothing. They attempted to help each other dress but the clothing was unbuttoned before it was even buttoned properly.

"Hay gets everywhere," said Beverly as she began pushing stray pieces out of her hair.

Jean-Luc chuckled and helped her rid her hair of hay. Carefully he got to his feet and made his way over to the open window. He leaned against the frame and looked up into the sky above him.

"Penny?" asked Beverly as she got to her feet.

"I have missed this place," he revealed.

"I may have to get Data to create a barn holo program for me," said Beverly as she wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc.

"He will be curious as to why you want one," he replied with a smile.

"I'll tell him because I want to roll in the hay," she answered as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," he said, pulling back and finding her lips with his own.

"Mmmmm," she purred, pressing herself against him.

"We should be getting back to the house," he suggested. "We can start all over again then, minus the hay in the hair."

"Is it all out?" she questioned, running her fingers through her hair.

"I think so," he replied as he took her by the hand. "Let's go, love."

They made their way back down the ladder and out of the barn. Beverly waited as Jean-Luc made sure the barn was locked up for the night. Once he was satisfied it was locked, he reached for her hand and they took a gentle stroll up towards the house.

"Oh, there you both are," said Marie as Jean-Luc opened the door and let Beverly in.

Beverly blushed slightly and turned to look at Jean-Luc, he stood a little straighter and made his way to her side.

"We just went for a walk," he said as he casually put his arm around her waist.

"Beverly, what's that in your hair?" asked Rene, appearing in the kitchen with a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

Beverly's hand flew up into her hair, her fingers exploring the red mass, trying to pinpoint what Rene was talking about. She felt Jean-Luc move and felt his hand brush against hers. Moments later, he held out a piece of hay that she had obviously missed when trying to fix her hair.

"How did that get there?" questioned Rene, puzzled.

"Bed!" urged Marie, getting up from her chair and pushing her son into the next room, not minding if he spilt his hot chocolate on the floor.

"But, Maman, why does she have hay in her hair?" he asked again. "I only get that when I mess around in the barn."

"Rene, drink your drink," she advised as she shut the door.

"The back bedroom has been made up for you," said Robert with a wink before disappearing as well.

"Shall we?" asked Jean-Luc, his hazel eyes twinkling with amusement.

"We shall," Beverly agreed and allowed him to lead her upstairs.

THE END!!

Yes, mackillian, the end! I'm doing no-more.


End file.
